Roy's Revenge!
by Baroqueangel
Summary: Sequel to Ed's Christmas Quickie. I had to let Roy get his own back on Ed XD Complete PWP. Rim, Toys, Bond, Yaoi, Anal ;P
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the sequel to Ed's Christmas Quickie, I had to let Roy get his own back ^_^ It's not all here because I'm still writing it but the next chapter is ready and I'll upload later in the week. Enjoy the PWP ;-P

**Roy's Revenge!**

The door had barely clicked shut signifying that it was locked before Roy rounded on the smaller man, pinning him to the wall of the hall.

"Roy" Ed squeaked as he felt his taller lover holding his arms firmly by his side, their bodies flush together. Roy looked angry but Ed knew he was in no danger, the squeak being caused by the suddenness of Roy's movements and nothing more.

"That was a very bad thing you did Edward." Roy spoke softly and Ed felt a shiver run through him. That voice always made him feel…he didn't want to use the word horny, it sounded so cheap but it was the truth. That voice, it was soft and yet so strong that his knees always felt a little weaker whenever Roy used it. Especially when it was whispered in his ear in the bedroom.

"What thing Roy?" Ed asked innocently as he batted his eyes at Roy.

"We were in a church Edward, I was trying to sing." Roy almost sounded serious but Ed knew better.

"I'm sorry Roy. It won't happen again." Ed smiled up at Roy as he slowly lifted his flesh leg and rubbed it softly against Roy's. The younger man thought he had won something, a battle that they had been fighting since they had first met and Ed had yet to win a round. He'd finally flustered the great Roy Mustang and gained a point in their on going feud and it felt good.

"Sorry won't be good enough this time Edward. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." Roy's voice was even and he smirked as he spoke, Ed could have sworn he could see the gears turning in his lovers head. Punishment usually meant the handcuffs which in actuality was not really a punishment for Ed. He usually rather enjoyed their kinky handcuff sessions. After all, Roy had to do all the work while he sat, or rather lay, back and really enjoyed the so called torture.

"Punishment? But I thought you really enjoyed what I did." Ed made his voice sound slightly fearful and sad; there was no harm in playing the part. Their games often became very nosebleed inducing, Ed had thought on more than one occasion about selling the stories to a porn company and making a packet.

"Yes Ed, punishment. You need to be taught a lesson." Ed grinned up at Roy before realising that he was supposed to look upset or outraged but it was hard for him to get his face to follow orders. All he could think was 'sex, sex, sex, sex, kinky sex!!' This was going to be quite a lot of fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once in the bedroom Roy stood in front of the blond man of his dreams and smirked. Oh Ed was gonna get it tonight. The poor thing wouldn't know what had hit him by the time he was through. As Ed stared up at his lover, Roy caught the look in the blonds' eyes. It was the same look he always wore before they played 'punish me'. The look told Roy that Ed loved and trusted him, that Ed knew he would never hurt him and that he was ready. Roy loved that look.

"Strip!" One word was all he needed to make Ed blush. Usually Roy would strip him or they would barely get their trousers off before Roy was taking him. Ed didn't like people watching him the closely but Roy always watched him, how could he not? Ed was beautiful.

His thoughts were drawn back to what they were doing when he saw Ed begin to remove his jacket that he hadn't managed to get off before Roy had pinned him. Slowly he let it drop off of his shoulders and slide down his arms until it fell to the floor in a heap. Next came the shirt, Ed's fingers fumbled slightly as he tried to undo the buttons and it was all Roy could do to hold himself back from helping. Anyway, slow was kinda working for him, it was definitely working for his cock which was twitching with every button Ed opened.

Once all the buttons were finally released, Ed let the shirt fall from his body to pool on the floor. Roy caught the sight of it fluttering to the floor from the corner of his eyes. He was too riveted to Ed's body to watch it further. No matter how many times he saw Ed like this, and it was many times thanks to their frequent 'fuck me' sessions, he always had the same reaction. He always took an intake of breath at how truly lucky he was to have Ed, to have this golden haired God, as his own.

That intake of breath became a slight moan when he watched Ed slowly move his hands over his own torso, teasing himself as he made a path down to the button and zip on his jeans. Ed was almost panting at the touch of his own fingers as they ghosted over his slightly tan skin and circled around his already hard nipples. Finally his hands reached their destination and Roy was almost sorry that Ed was done. Watching Ed play with himself was always quite erotic, Ed really lost himself when he got going.

Slowly Ed unbuttoned his jeans and then moved to slide down the zip. Instead of clasping the button though, the heal of his palm moved to apply pressure to his aching need and Roy watched as his lovers' eyes closed at the sudden, and obviously welcome, sensation.

"Ah ah ah Edward, no relief yet." Roy's voice was scratchy, he was quite impressed anything more than a whimper had come out. Ed moaned and whined at the same time and the sound alone almost had Roy cumming right then and there. The noise contained so much want and need that Roy was finding it hard to hold back from just impaling Ed and fucking him until he couldn't walk.

Ed moved his hand away from his crotch reluctantly and used just two fingers to unzip. He moved his hands to his hips and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and boxers. He pushed both down together, moving slowly as he allowed his thumbs to ghost over the outside of his thighs. As he bent to push them down his legs further and remove them as well as his socks and boots, Roy walked slowly behind him to admire the view.

Roy stared at his lover's wonderfully pert ass and again had to hold himself back from just taking him. It wouldn't take him a second to whip out his leaking erection and forgo all preparation to just feel that heat around him but it would be more fun if he waited, he did have control. He had good things planned for Ed, things they could both enjoy. Granted taking him now wouldn't stop them from doing all those other things he had planned but the mood wouldn't be quite right. Right now the mood was perfect for playing their little game; if they had to restart it just wouldn't be the same.

Roy smirked when he heard Ed muttering under his breath, something about remembering to kick his boots off first next time. When his young lover had finally managed to extricate himself from all of his clothes Roy moved in. Ed was still bent at the waist, just about to rise when Roy stopped him with a hand on his back.

Ed tensed slightly when Roy's other hand moved to caress his backside but soon he relaxed under Roy's gentle fingers.

The slapping sound resonated through the quiet room quickly followed by a rather loud ow from Ed.

"What the Hell, bastard. Give me some warning next time." Ed's voice wasn't angry, just shocked. Spanking was nothing new for them; it was just that usually his lover gave him a heads up first.

"But Edward, where would be the fun in that?" Roy asked as he brought his hand down again.

"Mnh…" Ed moaned and it made Roy smile. There was no doubt in Roy's mind that the spankings hurt but he knew Ed kinda liked the pain. He brought his hand down a third time and felt Ed stiffen slightly before relaxing under his touch. The skin of Ed's ass was smooth and was also rapidly changing colour from slightly tan to a nice shade of pink. Roy's hand came down again and again and each time the colour changed slightly and became just a little darker, more red than pink.

Every time his hand came down, Ed moaned wantonly and then when Roy caressed the abused buttock Ed would move into the touch. Roy's hand was beginning to sting so he decided it might be time to move on to the next round of fun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed had started to wonder why Roy had stopped spanking him, not that his lover just caressing his butt cheeks wasn't good but the pain had been quite nice and he was starting to miss it.

"Ed" Roy all but purred his name and Ed's stomach did a flip, God he loved this man. He could feel one of Roy's hands lovingly stroking his ass and occasionally nipping it, when he suddenly felt one of Roy's dextrous fingers rub down his crack and just barely brush his entrance, his breathing shuddered slightly. This was almost like torture and he was loving it. He realised that his slightly sex-hazed mind had missed something, something Roy had said.

"Wh…what?" he never did sound very intelligent at times like these.

"I said, maybe we should move this to the bed. It's time to lock you up for being so naughty." Ed could hear the smirk without seeing it. Would it be the straps or the handcuffs this time? Roy rubbed his finger one last time over Ed's puckered hole, a little more forcefully this time and then tapped him lightly on one of his abused cheeks.

"Go lie on the bed while I get the box." Ed would have dived onto the bed if his butt didn't feel a little sore right now. Instead he tried to make his walk look sexy which he wasn't really pulling off, his lower half causing him problems from the front and the back. When he got to the bed he carefully lay on his back, wincing slightly at the throb from his ass when he sat on it. The throb soon dulled only to be replaced by a cool sensation from the silk sheets as he pushed himself into a comfortable position. He could hear Roy rummaging around for the box they had.

It contained all their toys and Ed considered it to be their most prized possession. He gripped the sheets at his sides, forcing himself not to touch his leaking erection. Just the thought of all those toys had his dick dripping like a leaky tap. Just when he thought he could stand it no longer, when his resolve was all but gone, Roy returned carrying 'the box'. He placed it on the table next to the bed and looked down at Ed.

"Well done Ed. You showed nice control not touching yourself. You get to not have the ball gag in." Ed smiled; he really didn't like the gag. It wasn't that he minded wearing it so much as he missed being able to scream. Being able to tell Roy 'yes, there' or 'harder, faster' was something he loved about their love making. He was just a very vocal lover, that was all, and the gag prevented him from expressing his appreciation to Roy.

"I kinda wanna hear you scream my name anyway." Ed caught Roy's smile and knew the older man had just about read his thoughts, he was good at that.

Roy pulled the leather straps from the box and Ed didn't know whether to be disappointed or not. Sure he would still be bound but the handcuffs just made it feel different to him, kinkier somehow. He could never explain his reasons behind the feeling and he guessed it was just personal preference. The straps must mean that Roy wanted to gain some movement from him that the cuffs would prevent, maybe the older man hadn't decided on exactly what was coming next. It wouldn't be the first time they had winged it.

The straps were made up of one medium piece of leather that opened out into a fork at one end. It would bind both of Ed's wrists to one rung of the headboard and allow him to move slightly; more notably it would allow Roy to turn him onto either his back or his stomach.

As Roy leant over Ed to begin strapping his wrists to the headboard, Ed noticed that Roy was still fully clothed. How in the Hell was that fair?

"Roy" Ed moaned out as he pushed his head forward in an attempt to grab one of Roy's buttons in his teeth. When he missed, his bottom lip came out in a pout.

"Yes Edward" Roy replied as he deftly finished attaching one of his young lovers' wrists to the first fork of the strap.

"Why are you still fully clothed? How is that even remotely fair? I think you should do a striptease for me." Roy caught Ed's other wrist as it began to grab for his shirt and lifted it above Ed's head so he could bind him completely. Once that was done and Ed could no longer grab or reach out with his hands, Roy leant down and kissed Ed softly, taking the young blonds pouting lower lip between his teeth and pulling back. He didn't do enough to cause pain or draw blood, just to cause Ed to moan in pleasure as he released it.

"Because Edward, I'm not the one being punished." And with that Roy pulled away completely to rummage in the box again.

Ed tested the straps by pulling gently on them. They were securely fastened around his wrists and around the headboard; Roy always could tie a decent knot. The one medium strap made it possible for Ed to twist and turn just enough to lie on his side and watch Roy as he looked for the items he wanted.

The look on Roy's face was one of perfect concentration and Ed giggled slightly, Roy looked just too adorable. Ed felt a sudden desire to reach up and stroke away the concentration lines on Roy's forehead but obviously there was no way he could manage it. Instead he traced every line on his lovers face with his eyes, he traced the very dim crows feet that were just beginning to show at the corners of Roy's eyes, he traced the furrows on Roy's brow and even caught sight of some grey hairs around Roy's ears. When had Roy gotten older?

He didn't remember the last time he had truly looked at Roy but he was sure that when he had Roy hadn't looked quite so old. Ed knew that Roy wasn't that old, it wasn't like he was going to suddenly need a walking frame but it did bring to mind a question. Just how much longer could they continue to screw like bunnies?

He was brought out of his thoughts when Roy emerged from the box triumphant. His lover let out a pleased 'yes' before looking at Ed. The look made Ed wince just slightly. Roy's eyes looked positively evil and Ed began to wonder just what kind of punishment Roy had in store for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy had found just what he was looking for; oh this was going to be so much fun. He looked towards his young lover and smiled gleefully at the quick look of…what? Fear? Apprehension? That crossed Ed's beautiful face. It had been a while since they had gone completely wild and although Roy didn't think Ed really wanted that, he could make it at least a little interesting.

"Now then Edward, shall we begin?" Roy saw Ed gulp but when Roy's hand reached down and stroked Ed's side, the young blond moved into the touch and not away. Roy hid his other hand behind his back as he moved to sit on the bed next to Ed, the hand already touching his lover gently ghosting over Ed's hip and stomach. He could feel the muscles in Ed's abdomen quiver under his touch and he could hear his young lovers breathing becoming shallower, more gasps than actual breaths.

He leant down and gently placed his lips to Ed's. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but as his hand came up from Ed's abdomen to fist in his hair, he felt the younger man pressing harder and he returned the favour. He ran his tongue along Ed's lower lip and Ed readily allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, sliding along each other. Roy won the battle and proceeded to map Ed's mouth from roof to molars.

While he was plundering his young lovers mouth, his hand that had been hiding behind his back moved out to slip behind Ed's head. He pulled them both back from contact with Ed and just as suddenly as he had pulled them away there was something new to replace them. He pulled the blindfold over Ed's head and covered the blond's expressive golden eyes. Ed pulled back from the kiss and Roy knew that he must be a little confused, they hadn't used the blindfold in quite a while, preferring instead to see the others face in that moment of pure bliss.

In an effort to distract Ed from the sudden blackness Roy moved his hands back down to gently land on Ed's shoulders. He knew Ed could only feel it in one shoulder but that didn't stop the older man rubbing circles into both. He heard Ed gasp slightly as he began moving his hands slowly down the smooth chest in the beginnings of a massage.

Roy stared down at his younger lover while he allowed his hands to move over his skin in any pattern they liked. The small gasps and moans as they hit sensitive areas on the young mans body made Roy smile, and it was a genuine smile. He loved that he could do this to Ed, that he could bring this strong man to his knees with just one touch. If he never became Fuhrer he would still be content, the power he held over the famous Fullmetal alchemist would be enough for him.

Roy's hands were slowly finding themselves drawing closer and closer to Ed's almost desperate need; Ed's breath hitching when the older mans hands skimmed the hair surrounding its base. Using just his finger tips Roy moved one of his hands up the shaft, gently running his index finger over the slit when he reached the top. Ed moaned low and deep, his hips pushing up in an attempt to get more friction only to be denied when Roy pulled his hands away completely.

"Bastard" Ed growled out, the younger man trying to turn himself so he could gain at least a little friction from the bed itself.

"Patience Edward, good things come to those who wait." Roy gently grabbed Ed's hips and held him still, his younger lover reluctantly giving up his battle for the moment. Roy was very impressed with Ed's willpower, even Roy was feeling the need and he could usually go far longer than Ed in holding out. His own fingertips tingled where he touched Ed's skin and slowly he drew them up Ed's sides, eliciting small giggles from the blond as he ran over ticklish spots. Roy pulled them forward and aimed for Ed's slightly tanned chest. Ed's nipples were already standing tall and proud but Roy knew Ed went wild when he played with them and he wanted to know just how much stimulation his lover could take before cracking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This was torture pure and simple but oh God it was good. Ed could feel Roy's fingers ghosting over his skin and it was maddening. He wanted more, he wanted Roy to really touch him, give him some actual contact but the bastard was prolonging this…this…bliss. He could feel his skin tremble in Roy's wake and he moved slightly into the touch, only to be denied every time.

Roy's fingers were heading over his chest, causing small goosebumps to rise where they had touched. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe properly, every breath he took was stuttered and short. The feelings were always this intense when they used the blindfold; he wasn't sure how he was managing to hold out under the torture.

Ed gave a sudden and lust filled moan as Roy found his nipples and ran his fingers slowly over them. Ed always got so much pleasure from them that Roy always sought them out whether they were just having a quickie in the office or were taking their time and enjoying things at home. When Roy's hands left his body completely, Ed arched up but there was nothing for him to reach out for. He knew Roy was still there because his weight hadn't left the bed but for now that was all he knew.

When he felt the tongue around the sensitive nub, he took in a shocked breath and moaned wantonly. The pure, unadulterated pleasure that coursed through him at that initial contact of tongue to skin was surmounted by nothing else. As Roy expertly laved his nipple, using just the right amount of teeth to make the feeling exquisite, Ed could feel his resolve starting to crack.

Sparks of fire ran through him from his nipples to his groin and back again. The muscles in his chest and stomach contracted at faster and faster speeds, his heartbeat began to race even more and he felt like butterflies were partying in his gut as well as on his skin. Just when he could take it no longer and he could feel the end drawing closer, Roy pulled away denying him his release.

"Argh, fuck Roy. Just get on with it already." Ed pulled at his restraints, wanting to get free and prepare himself so he could just push Roy down and impale himself on his lovers' dick and ride him to his high. He didn't dislike what they were doing but Roy seemed to be getting extra pleasure from his discomfort.

"I've told you Edward" Roy leant down and suckled on Ed's neglected nipple, running his tongue over the sensitive nerves on the tip and gently nipping with his teeth as he pulled back, releasing the nipple with a pop. "Good things come to those who wait."

Ed was panting heavily, he wasn't sure how much more he could take but he so wanted Roy to suck his nipples like that again. And if he could just encourage him to move a little further down and finally show some attention, hopefully like that, to the rather large protrusion down below it would be really nice.

Ed felt Roy leave the bed and he strained to hear what his lover was doing. The only thing he could really tell was that Roy was rummaging through the box again. He absently wondered what exactly Roy was getting to torture him with next but thought it might be better to use the time he had to try and steady himself. He wanted to be a little more in control or the next time Roy so much as brushed against him he was going to drown his lover in cum.

Ed managed to steady his breathing and just about felt in control when he felt Roy sit back on the bed, he heard some clacking too and then felt an extra weight landing next to his legs. He tried to move his leg to feel the objects, he knew there were at least two, but Roy's hand on his inner thigh stopped him.

"Do you want me Ed?" He had lost all coherent thought the second Roy's hand had landed on his inner thigh and it took Ed a moment to process the question. He had to fight to regain the power of speech before he could reply with any semblance of intelligence.

"Of…of course I want you." Ed replied when he finally managed to find his voice.

"Do you think you've been patient enough?" Ed didn't even stop to think; of course he'd been patient.

"Yes! Damn it Roy just fuck me!" Ed heard Roy chuckle slightly, no doubt laughing at his impatience. Ed didn't really care; he might even allow him to get a few short jokes in if it meant getting a dick up his ass. Coherent thought fled again when Roy inched his hand higher up Ed's thigh. Just a little further and…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, I had to leave it there, the evil muse likes the cliff hanger XD Let me know what you think, it's only been drafted twice and spell-checked so I apologise for any mistakes.

Oh and because I tend to forget, I do not own FMA nor do I make any money from this fic I just like to play with the characters XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck yes!" Roy ran his hand up the underside of Ed's member and pressed slightly on the tip, collecting the pre-cum that had gathered there on his finger. When his hand moved away Ed was about to complain but stopped when he heard Roy hum, although to the blond it had sounded more like a moan.

"Oh you taste good Edward." Ed could hear Roy sucking on his fingers and the sound went straight to his cock and the already painfully hard erection twitched even more. He faintly registered a pop and thought maybe it was the lube bottle but his concentration was broken yet again by Roy. More precisely, Roy's tongue which was currently doing a fairly good job of using him to imitate licking a Popsicle.

He could feel the tongue as it moved up the vein that was throbbing so much he could feel it. The wet muscle left a trail of saliva behind it that cooled on contact with the open air and sent wonderful duel sensations through him. When the tongue reached the top it swirled slowly around the head gathering up the pre-cum leaking over the sides before piercing the slit and cleaning up the rest.

Ed moaned low and deep. Oh God if just Roy's tongue was causing him this much pleasure, how would he cope with what was yet to come? They really had to use the blindfold more often, the sensations were just so much better. When Roy's mouth encased him completely in that wonderful heat he gasped and had to work to suck in oxygen. If Roy kept this up he was going to have to resuscitate him before the night was through.

Roy's head moved down and Ed gasped as more of his throbbing cock was swallowed. He felt Roy's lips as they rubbed against his hot skin and the slight pinching from teeth as Roy's head moved lower still. Ed had to really fight the urge to just thrust up into the heat surrounding him. His hips were poised just waiting until he felt himself hit the back of Roy's throat and then he would skull-fuck the bastard who had denied him any real contact until now.

When he felt a finger rubbing at his entrance he was sure he had actually stopped breathing. His brain couldn't handle so many sensations at once and had decided that breathing really wasn't necessary when compared to processing the wonderful feelings going through him. After a quick internal discussion where Ed explained to his brain that breathing was actually quite important for feeling anything at all, let alone anything like this, he managed to take a slow shallow breath and then another until he was sure he wasn't going to pass out.

He felt one of Roy's hands, the one that wasn't currently attached to the finger lubing up his entrance, grip his hip and hold him still. He just had time to register the slight pain Roy was causing him before the mouth swallowed him completely while a finger simultaneously penetrated him deeply, causing him to scream unintelligibly. Ed tried to buck up and to sit back at the same time, even without the fact that it was impossible to do both, Roy's grip would allow no movement of any kind.

Ed didn't know where to place his attention, on the mouth he wanted to ram into or the finger he wanted to sit back on. He could feel the finger probing deeper and he pushed back as far as he could, swallowing the digit until he was sure it had disappeared completely. He needed more, one was not enough. He was about to attempt to speak and tell Roy that he really needed something bigger when a second finger pushed its way in a little harshly and tore a new scream from his throat.

"Oh fuck yes!" It still wasn't enough but it was slowly getting there. While he was trying to concentrate on forcing the fingers in, he had not forgotten about the mouth that encased him, it wasn't like he could when Roy insisted on humming at the same time. The tongue was gently lapping at the vein causing Ed to shiver slightly in pleasure and all the while Roy sucked.

Ed could feel Roy begin to move up the shaft, his soft lips contrasting beautifully with the slightly grating teeth. Slight pain being transformed into exquisite pleasure as if by magic. When Roy reached the top he stayed attached and continued sucking while the tongue went back to work on the slit. Ed bucked up in response, finally finding an inch to move just as Roy inserted a third finger.

"Ahh, oh shit" Ed was almost gone and they hadn't even gotten to the best part, he couldn't figure out how he had held out this long. Roy's fingers scissored him thrusting in and out slowly, languidly, while his mouth and tongue continued to give stimulation beyond compare. When Roy crooked his fingers just slightly and managed to press Ed's prostate, Ed just barely held himself back.

"Roy, I…I'm go…gon…gonna…cum!" And just as soon as he had spoken the last word, Roy had gone. The fingers were removed and the mouth left his organ with a pop. "What the…" Ed was confused, the haze in his mind stopping him from comprehending the situation, the lack of sight making it even worse.

"Oh you can't come yet Edward, we haven't gotten to the best part." Ed shivered as the words ghosted over his ear. He felt the tongue flick out and lick the shell of his ear before Roy pulled back completely.

"You…you bastard!" Ed screamed at him. This was no longer nice torture; he wanted to cum damn it!

"Oh Edward, is that any way to speak to the person who holds all the toys?" Ed bucked involuntarily when Roy's hand wrapped around his length. The bastard just held him still, no friction, just the hand. Ed tried to push up but Roy's other hand stopped him.

"Slowly Ed, there's more pleasure." The only word Ed heard was slowly and he attempted to slow his movements. While he jerkily fucked Roy's hand he felt the older man move between his legs and kneel down before gently nudging them further apart. The part of Ed's brain that could still think clearly was slightly confused, he was sure he hadn't heard Roy undress; the man had never had the time.

Ed whined needily when Roy removed his hand from his erection but didn't complain when he felt Roy grab beneath his knees and lift. He complied with what Roy wanted, bending his legs and lifting his hips so that Roy could place a pillow under them.

"Are you ready Ed?" What the fuck? Of course he was ready!

"Yes damn it Roy. No more torture, just fuck me." Ed could feel something hard against his entrance and he tried to push back to impale himself. If Roy wouldn't do it he'd damn well do it on his own. Roy was too quick though and it moved away making Ed nearly scream in frustration.

"How much do you want it?" Roy's calm voice was starting to really piss Ed off. How in the hell was Roy not cracking too? Ed really wished he could see his lovers face, see just how much Roy was holding back.

"I want it Roy, just do it." He would not beg. No matter how much his dick hurt right now, how much pre-cum he could feel dripping down his length, he would NOT beg.

"Beg me Edward." Ed could hear the smirk. Damn that man, he would NOT BEG!

"Please" Ed said shortly, it wasn't begging, it barely passed as polite.

"Mean it Edward" Ed jumped when he suddenly felt Roy's tongue flick against the tip of his length. He cracked.

"Please Roy. Oh God please." Ed was going to kill him after this.

"Good boy." Ed could feel the tip brush past the first ring of muscle and he forced himself to relax. Something felt wrong but his brain didn't care, he was about to get fucked, finally! When he was ready he pushed back slightly and suddenly too many things were happening at once for him to keep up.

Roy's hand slid over his cock but pulled away just as quickly leaving something behind at the base of his length. At the same time Roy pushed forward and impaled Ed on something hard that was definitely not Roy's penis. If Ed was guessing he'd say it was one of the vibrators. The quickness of Roy's thrust and the suddenness of being filled made Ed momentarily loose his breath and he struggled to breathe yet again.

"Ung, wh…what the…fuck?" Ed struggled to take in enough air to breathe and speak. His mind was working overtime trying to comprehend what had just happened. He thought he was going to get fucked by Roy not a vibrator.

"Which 'what the fuck' are you referring to Edward?" Roy asked in such a normal sounding tone Ed had to bite back his initial sarcastic retort. After all, he was pretty much at Roy's mercy right now.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Ed didn't know how else to ask, he just wanted to know why Roy's dick wasn't up his ass.

"I just shoved a vibrator into your anus, it's the pink one by the way, and I placed a cock ring on your penis for good measure. Wouldn't want you cumming too soon." Ed kicked out with his real foot but felt Roy grab it before it could connect.

"Roy you are officially a complete and utter baaahhh…ahh…FUCK!" Ed screamed mid-sentence as Roy turned the vibrator on. It buzzed and shifted against Ed's prostate in a constant attack, setting the blond on edge, white lights exploding behind his eyes while the cock ring held him back from achieving release. He writhed in ecstasy, on the edge of the cliff and unable to fall. He barely registered Roy's weight leaving the bed, or the sounds of Roy's footsteps retreating away from him. The vibrator kicked up a notch, Roy increasing the speed and Ed screamed louder.

"I told you I'd get you back Edward." Ed just about heard Roy's voice but he couldn't remember why Roy would want to get him back. At that precise moment in time he wouldn't have noticed a bomb landing next to him, he was focused only on the vibe as it drove him wild.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy stood from the bed and watched as his lover writhed in…was it ecstasy or agony?...he couldn't decide. He hoped Ed appreciated all the time he had taken with him, he was uncomfortably hard but had learned restraint over the years. Soon enough he could plunge himself deep into Ed's oh so tight cavern and fuck him into the mattress but until then he would wait. No matter how hard that would be!

Roy smiled as he looked at Ed's face, the blond was blindfolded, sweaty and his features were contorted but still Roy couldn't look at him without automatically thinking how beautiful he was. As he raked his eyes down Ed's body he took in the tight abs, muscles taut and waiting for their chance to release and relax. The legs alternately pushing down and pulling in, probably Ed's way of trying to relieve some of the stimulation to his prostate. Roy grinned a little wickedly, the things Ed must be feeling right now would be so overwhelming to his system. That much stimulation to anyone's sweet-spot would drive even the most disciplined man wild.

Ed's length stood tall and proud, the black and silver cock-ring a stark contrast to the blond hairs at its base. A completely evil thought crossed Roy's mind involving him impaling himself on Ed, getting off but still leaving Ed begging for release. The thought quickly passed as Roy really didn't want to set a president for him bottoming, Ed might get the wrong idea and think he could top more often which was just unacceptable in Roy's eyes. He was no uke! Well, thinking about it, if it was the right person…a certain other blond in his command…that might be doable. He did like his blonds. Threesome of course, Ed bottom! He would have to leave that thought for later though, if he thought about it now he'd never get to Ed.

He pulled his eyes away from Ed's writhing form and walked across the room to sit in the chair directly across from the bed. From his new vantage point he could see his lover clearly but he wouldn't be tempted to touch just yet. Ed needed more punishment and the pink vibrator was currently doing a bang up job of providing it.

Out of the corner of his eye Roy noticed something bright on the table next to the chair. It was the Ann Summers catalogue he had been meaning to look through. Well now was as good a time as any. He picked it up and flicked it open, taking in the models showing off the lingerie with an appreciative little sound. They were all nice enough but all he could see when looking at them was Ed dressed in all the different panties, another thought for later. What he wanted was at the back of the catalogue so he flipped straight there, they were running low on supplies.

"We've got that" he said absently as he looked down at a page full of lubes, vibrators and dildos. "That could be interesting." His interest had been piqued by an inflatable chair. It was no ordinary chair; this one came with a detachable dildo. You could leave it on or take it off at your own discretion; it would be good for private use or parties. He wouldn't even need to tell Ed, he could have his cake and eat it; pound Ed while enjoying the chair. He might need to look into that. There were so many thoughts running around his head making his cock twitch and leak that he had to shake them out before he could continue looking through the catalogue.

"We could do with some more Slide & Ride although I suppose we could get flavoured. The cherry looks alright, I wonder what other flavours it comes in." His head whipped up when he heard a sudden wail come from the bed. Ed was really pulling against his restraints now.

"Ahh…ahh...ahh. Roy…please…"

"Not quite yet Edward." The desperation of the smaller mans voice almost made Roy go to him but it wasn't time yet, soon though, soon. Ed screamed again but this time in frustration and Roy felt himself beginning to move so he pushed further back into the chair and determinedly looked back down at the catalogue still in his hands. He flipped the page and took in the dominatrix outfits complete with whips and again his mind wandered into visions of Ed dressed all in black, sort of, with a riding crop in his hand while Roy himself was tied to the bed…tied to the…

He shook his head again to clear it and bring himself back to reality. Maybe next time. He didn't even look down as he flipped the page, he'd only end up lost in thought again and where sex was concerned, that could be dangerous territory.

"Hmm, anal beads, we could use some more of those. That's a really nice cock-ring too, how much is it…?"

"Wh…why do…we…need…more…ah ah…cock-rings?" Ed's broken sentence made him look up again.

"In case we have company." Roy answered without thinking and he cringed at his lack of forethought. He hadn't broached this subject with Ed yet and he wasn't sure how the young blond would react to the suggestion.

"Only…fuuuck…only if…I get to…choose…the co…comp…company…" What was that? Had Roy heard that right? His hearing must be playing tricks on him because he thought he had heard Ed just basically consent to a threesome. He'd have to remember to ask that question again later just to check. His cock began to twitch and he realised he could no longer deny his own need, the craving for Ed's body was just becoming too strong for him to ignore, he had to take him.

He closed the catalogue after making a mental note to order the new supplies and placed it back on the table. Slowly he lifted himself from the chair, never really taking his eyes from the squirming blond form splayed out on the king-size bed. As he stood he moved his hands up his sides and lifted off the shirt, so much easier than undoing the buttons. The shirt lifted easily over his head and he dropped it carelessly to the floor. He couldn't help but catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he turned away from the stunning view of his lover to look at his own semi-naked form. He wasn't doing too bad considering his age, of course, constant sex with Ed was enough to keep anyone trim.

He heard Ed moan and his hands immediately reached for his belt, wasting no time to undo it and his trousers and pushing them down to pool at his ankles. He bent over to push them off; belatedly realising his shoes were still on. Mumbling irritatedly about loosing time and managing to sound a lot like Ed had earlier, he just yanked the whole group off together. His shoes went one way as he flung them from his body, his socks another and his trousers somehow managed to land on top of the wardrobe.

Not interested in the least about the current whereabouts of his clothes he stood again and quickly glanced, or more accurately stared, at himself in the mirror. His desire was obvious as his boxers tented out, a dark wet patch spreading across the front. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band and pulled down slowly, relishing the feel of cold material running over his heated erection. As the boxers passed his hips and finished running the length of him, he popped free and bounced to attention and he quickly removed his last article of clothing to leave himself how nature intended.

He watched mesmerised by the rhythmic movement of his member. He wasn't that badly endowed, of course he'd only ever had a few other men to compare himself to so he couldn't be positive, but he was pretty sure that he classed as rather large, probably the top 10% in length alone, top 5% for girth. He turned to his side and looked back into the mirror, his erection poked out quite a distance in front of him and he smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"Stop ung…stop admiring…oh fuck…admiring yourself in…holyfuckin'shit…the bastard mirror and…oh ah…fuck me already!" Ed's sudden words shocked Roy out of his vanity. How in the Hell had Ed known what he was doing? He wasn't making any noise; there was no way he could know. "It's obvious idiot!" Ed answered his unvoiced question and Roy screwed his face up in disgust, was he really that obvious?

He avoided looking in the mirror lest he become a dear in headlights again and quickly strode over to the bed. He could see the strain in Ed's face, his muscles ready and awaiting his chance to release. The blonds cock bobbed and swayed with every frantic movement Ed made and Roy could tell without reaching out that it was rock hard, so much so that it must be painful. Ed was just about defining the term 'blue balls' right now.

He brought one knee up onto the bed beside the writhing man and Ed moaned at the sudden movement. Reaching out his hand slowly he brushed the head of Ed's erection causing Ed to moan louder and swing around towards Roy which in turn caused Roy to lose his balance and fall forward landing face first in Ed's crotch. With his mouth now mere millimetres from Ed's cock Roy came up with a new idea. He placed his hands on the bed and began to push up; as his head rose his tongue flicked out and ran up the length of Ed before both man and muscle pulled back. Soon he would take him, but first, he wanted another taste.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So that was the second part, I'll get the last bit up asap.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed moaned loudly, the tongue was back, he liked the tongue, the tongue was a God. He was a bit annoyed though that it had only been a fleeting visit, over way too soon.

He jerked back slightly in surprise as he felt Roy's lips gently press against his but immediately reciprocated the kiss. He could feel Roy pushing harder at his response and he pushed back, moaning into the kiss as another wave of pure pleasure washed over him, a rather pleasant gift from the vibe. He could feel Roy smile into the kiss and he growled at his lover, annoyed that he was taking so damn long but not annoyed enough to ask for the vibrator to be removed.

Roy had taken full advantage of his moment of annoyance, slipping his tongue into Ed's mouth and stifling the growl almost as soon as it had begun. Roy plundered his mouth yet again, Ed's tongue not standing a chance against his lovers' need to dominate. He couldn't have really put up much of a fight with constantly having to bite back screams. When he could no longer breathe he moved his head just slightly and Roy must have gotten the message because he pulled back. Ed took in air in ragged breaths, exhaling almost immediately when Roy began kissing down his chin and neck to nibble on the vein below the surface and following that by biting Ed's collar bone sharply.

Ed couldn't stop the scream; it bubbled up and escaped him the second Roy's teeth had clamped down. It was too much, the pleasure and the pain, if something didn't happen soon he was going to explode. Roy was biting his skin rather harshly but Ed didn't mind, it was nothing that he hadn't felt before, anyway, he knew it would bring out the tongue.

True enough, when Roy released his hold on Ed with his teeth he started lapping at the slightly tingly bite marks, soothing the pain while cleaning away the small beads of blood that Ed knew must have been forming. Ed managed a broken sigh at the feeling before his breath hitched for what must have been the millionth time that night. Roy's tongue moved slowly lower, the pace torturously slow for Ed's liking. The blond moved slightly to try and encourage Roy towards his right nipple but Roy just changed direction away for a second before continuing down, letting Ed know just who was in charge right now. When the vibe hit at a new angle because of the movement Ed bucked, knocking Roy completely off course.

The tongue pulled back and Ed screamed in total frustration only to be surprised when Roy turned off the vibe. The sudden lack of over-stimulation was a little weird but Ed wasn't complaining. The only thing that was slightly annoying was Roy's failure to remove the vibe and replace it with something better but at the moment he could cope, the tongue was going to come back, at least he hoped it was.

"I was concentrating and you put me off." That was all Ed got by way of explanation and he was stopped from replying when Roy's tongue descended on his nipple. Any hope he might have still had, however small, of talking sense flew out of the nearest window to be trampled under the next visitors boot.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkk!!!!!" The tongue was relentless, it slowly circled his nipple before pressing over the top making sure to cause full nipple to tongue contact. When the mouth joined in the fun, its lips closing around the nipple completely, the tongue continuing to flick over it as the sucking began, Ed began to babble nonsensically. "Ohdearfuckingshithellbastard" he struggled to breathe and moaned despairingly when the mouth and tongue left.

When the process was repeated on the other side, Ed was almost turned into a puddle of goo. Now all he could manage by way of speaking was a barely coherent 'ah fu' every now and again. It wouldn't make a debate topic but it kind of passed as vocal.

Roy pulled back after Ed's last attempt at conversation and Ed felt a loss. When Roy's tongue began slowly making its way down his chest, being very thorough while mapping his clearly defined muscles and stopping just above his navel, Ed's brain was screaming 'YES' but he couldn't quite seem to force it from his throat.

The tongue descended into his navel, twisting in slow semi-circles, back and forth, in and out. Ed's brain melted, he bucked up causing the switched off vibrator to move inside of him and managing to make it hit his prostate yet again which caused him to groan deeply in his throat. Had he been able to think he might have been worried about dying from sensory overload but at least he would die with a smile on his face and extremely happy.

The tongue pulled out of his navel slowly and began to descend again. Ed knew there was only one place it could be going now and he was almost panting with want. He needed Roy to hurry up and reach his target because he was slowly loosing his mind.

"Fuckshitdamn!" Roy's tongue circled the base of Ed's erection, lapping gently at the vein when he reached it. Ed's body tried to release at the sensation but the cock ring was still there, he was still denied.

Slowly, too slowly as far as Ed was concerned, the tongue made its way up his erection. When Ed moved to push into the wet heat accompanying the tongue, Roy's hands came up and held his hips still. The tongue would ascend an inch and then retreat back to the bottom only to ascend two inches and then retreat again. Every time the tongue retreated to the base the cool air would hit his wet cock and make it tingle slightly.

Every inch of Ed's cock was painstakingly covered by the tongue except for the tip. Roy seemed to be avoiding the area and Ed didn't know why. Just when Ed thought the tongue was finally going to reach the top it descended again but this time it didn't stop. It ran along the underside of Ed and followed through, moving Ed's balls around gently. The tongue didn't seem to be working well enough on its own so the mouth joined in.

"What the fuck?" One of Ed's balls was sucked into Roy's mouth and Ed let out his breathe quickly in an almost comical whoosh. This was new. Roy had never tried this before, it felt a little…unusual. It was nice but Ed really didn't know what to make of it. Roy released the ball he had been playing with and moved onto the other one. Clearly the older man was just experimenting because after a quick suck while running his tongue around it he let it fall from his mouth. Ed didn't know whether to feel a loss or whether he should be glad that that part was over. Roy's tongue moved back up his length and as if trying to make up for not quite getting the ball play right it headed straight for the tip.

"Oh fuck…YES!" The tongue circled the head and quickly went in for the kill. It licked up the slit, pressing a little harder than usual before the mouth descended and covered both. Even as the mouth closed over the tip and began to suck, the tongue continued to torture the slit. It was heaven and Ed was floating on a cloud somewhere. He shrieked in a rather unmanly way when the vibe was suddenly pulled from him with a wet sound. Ed felt its loss but figured that the vibrators removal meant something else would be taking its place and he would much rather have the alternative to the pink plastic.

The mouth released him and the tongue pulled away, Ed couldn't decide if he wanted them back or if he wanted his lovers' erection instead. He had just about made his decision when he felt something wet touch his already stretched entrance. It circled the hole slipping in and out quickly, barely staying long enough for Ed to moan. When it returned Ed pushed down to drive the wet muscle further in only for it to retreat again. The tongue was indeed a God and Ed had that thought reinforced when the tongue pushed in completely and then pulled out.

"Hmm, cherry" Ed's brain registered that Roy had spoken but he was unsure what he meant, not that it really mattered as he was hit yet again by pure pleasure when the probing muscle returned.

"Shiiiittttt!" The tongue worked its magic as Ed screamed out in pure ecstasy. He could feel the wet muscle move within him, it slid along his inner walls and he clenched around it intermittently. Every time it moved while he was clenched it just felt that much more enjoyable. The overwhelming joy continued and Ed knew that if he wasn't wearing the cock ring he would have reached his climax long ago, he may have even reached it more than once. The tongue was relentless as it thrust into him as deeply as it could, the muscle leaving saliva behind every time it withdrew making the next thrust that much easier, letting it go that extra millimetre until it just about hit that spot that Ed would never have believed a tongue could reach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." It was the only word Ed's brain could remember and it meant more than just an expletive screamed in the heat of passion. Ed's subconscious wanted more and it was telling his lover that in the most direct way possible. Ed whined needily when the tongue withdrew completely, it licked a quick trail up over his balls and up the underside of his length before quickly flicking across the slit and disappearing.

Ed wanted to ask Roy what he was doing, what would be coming next so he could prepare but before he could voice his questions he felt the bed dip as Roy moved into position and then he felt his knees being lifted towards his chest and suddenly he felt something press lightly at his entrance and…

"'Bout fuckin' time shiiittttt…" He could feel Roy push into him, the vibe had stretched him and the tongue had lubed the way so there was only a slight pinching feeling accompanying the fullness, not that he would have minded the pain. Roy was seated in one thrust, his balls bouncing lightly against Ed's ass. The real thing felt perfect and Ed adjusted quickly, he moved back to let Roy know he was more than ready for him to begin. He felt Roy place his automail over one shoulder as the welcome intrusion pulled back almost to the point of leaving completely. When he had his leg settled on Roy's shoulder the older man slammed back in, hard and fast. A scream was ripped from Ed, his throat left feeling raw from the shear volume. Now this was more like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Roy tightened the grip he had on Ed's hips and repeated his motions, pulling out slowly and pounding back in with such force that Ed moved up the bed slightly. The force of the move didn't stop Ed from pushing back against him, his real leg snaking behind Roy's back and trying to pulling him closer still. Roy really loved how flexible Ed was.

"Oh fuck yes!" He also loved Ed's filthy mouth during sex and at every other time of day come to think of it.

He had been waiting for this, his length felt so hard and while he had been busy with his tongue he had felt the pre-cum dripping from the slit in a steady stream. He wouldn't last long but that didn't matter, he would last long enough to get the job done.

As he slammed into Ed, more often than not hitting his young lovers' prostate, Ed continued to scream and push back against him. The pace was frantic and Roy could feel the end fast approaching.

Leaning down Roy caught Ed's lips with his and with a bruising force kissed his blond lover. Ed responded meeting fire with fire. Teeth clacked together as they both parted their lips to allow their tongues to dance. Roy could feel Ed's head push forward more and more, trying to get Roy to push back even harder. The older man began considering letting Ed's hands free, he really wanted Ed to be touching him right now. His right hand detached itself from Ed's hip where it had managed to leave an indentation as proof of its presence. Slowly it worked its way up Ed's body, caressing every piece of skin it touched and causing Ed to gasp uncontrollably.

As Roy slammed into Ed again and again the kiss continued with renewed vigour, Ed biting down slightly on Roy's tongue and lower lip every time Roy hit the younger mans prostate. Roy's right hand worked its way slowly up Ed's arm and finally reached his wrist where it paused. Ed pulled at the restraints showing Roy that he wanted them untied, that it was time to let him free. As fast as he could manage it Roy untied the first strap, years of practice making it easy with one hand, he hadn't even needed to look. Once Ed's arm was free he attempted to help Roy with the second strap only for Roy to bat his hand away as it prevented him from accomplishing his task.

As soon as both of Ed's hands were free Roy felt them latch on to the side of his head as Ed made full use of his freedom. Ed grabbed a handful of hair in each hand and pulled Roy's head back just enough so he could speak, the pain felt really nice and Roy's thrusts sped up just that little bit more with the new sensation.

"Cock…ring. Off…NOW!" Ed loosed his hold just slightly so Roy's lips could again reach his and the kiss began again even more forceful than before. Roy almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing with his hand but Ed's length soon reminded him as it moved between their bodies, hard and neglected.

Roy moved his hand back down Ed's side ghosting over the skin and causing Ed to moan even louder into the kiss. Quickly he reached between their bodies and grasped Ed's length, squeezing a little tighter than he usually would and causing Ed to buck into his grip before pushing back down again. Roy ran his hand slowly up the rather impressive length and pressed his thumb into the slit causing Ed to pull back from the kiss again to howl in delight.

Roy smirked and decided that maybe it was time, they'd had quite a good night and there was always tomorrow morning to play some more. His thumb pulled away from the tip and ghosted over Ed's heated skin as it followed the rest of the hand down Ed's erection until it reached the black and silver cock ring still nestled at its base. His hand loosened its hold long enough for him to position it over the 'torture' device and then tightened again. Ed screeched as Roy's hand squeezed him again while slowly rising up the length, slipping the cock ring off and finally allowing Ed to release, Roy just hoped the younger man could hold out just a little longer.

He heard the loud sigh come from Ed as the ring was removed completely and he dropped it onto the bed before moving his hand back to Ed's hip. He could feel the coil inside him tightening and he needed to lose control. His pace quickened even more and there was no longer any real rhythm to his movements.

Roy could feel Ed's hands leave his hair and work their way to his shoulders, suddenly there was the sharp pain that came with Ed's automail digging in. His younger lover raked nails and metal over Roy's skin and the new stimulation that came from the pain was enough to throw him over the edge but he wanted Ed to cum first. His hand snaked back between them and he grabbed Ed's erection, squeezing and stroking with a shaky hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk. ROY!" Ed screamed out his name as he shot white fluid all over Roy's hand and both their chests, the flow seeming to go on forever. His inner walls clamped down on Roy and he managed just one more thrust before he too was screaming, hot cum filling his lover. He rode out his release and could feel the sticky substance already leaking from Ed's ass there was just too much of it.

Roy removed Ed's leg from his shoulder and collapsed, having enough strength left to make sure he fell to the side of his lover, but only just. They lay panting on the bed both too tired to even move and clean themselves up.

From the corner of his eye Roy saw Ed lift one shaky arm and remove the blindfold, some of the blonds' hair getting caught around the elastic thanks to the force of their movements. Ed cursed under his breath and Roy watched as the blond dropped his arm back to the bed and sighed, leaving the blindfold attached to his hair. Somehow Roy found enough energy to turn onto his side; he leant over and carefully removed the blindfold while staring fixedly down at his lover.

"What are you looking at?" Ed asked before yawning. The younger mans face turning to look at him.

"Nothing much, just the man I love." Ed raised his eyebrows at the corniness of the line but smiled when Roy bent forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"You can be a real geek at times Roy." Ed's hand moved slowly over the bed sheets until it reached Roy's and he intertwined their fingers together. Roy made a small laughing sound, his smile growing at the love he saw in Ed's eyes.

"So, shall we go clean up?"

"Um…no. I'm too damn tired Roy and I ache." Ed's eyes closed as if to prove how tired he really was.

"Oh thank you" Roy gasped out in pleased exhaustion. "I don't think I could have coped with standing and if you're okay sleeping knowing this stuff is gonna dry to us then who am I to complain." Roy flopped onto his back on the bed letting out a relieved sigh. Ed scooted closer to him turning so he could curl himself into Roy's side. With one arm slung over Roy's chest, one leg possessively wrapped around Roy's leg and without unhooking their fingers, Ed snuggled against the older man. They both breathed deep as if breathing in each others scent for future reference. Roy pulled the covers up over both their cooling, naked bodies and pulled Ed's smaller frame as close as he could manage given his current lack of strength.

"Anyway…" Ed began as Roy angled his head slightly down to look at his blond mate. "This way we can enjoy some shower sex in the morning." Roy smiled broadly as he switched off the bedside light; he knew there was a reason he loved Ed.

~*~*~*~*~~Fin~~*~*~*~*~*~

For some reason I had real problems writing this part. I don't know why but it didn't seem to come to me as easily as the first two parts did and I'm not completely happy with the way it came out either although I do love the last few lines. It changed completely from how it started on paper and the little pictures I drew in the margins of Roy and Ed 'at it' were quite helpful in working out positions lol (Stick figures) Hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Oh and I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure you can tell which part I'm apologising for.

That is my longest oneshot (supposed to be) ever, 10828 words. I think I need a break ^_^ Thanks for reading. Only spell checked and re-read once so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
